


Roll for Initiative

by boughofawillowtree



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), CNC, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, M/M, No betas we saunter vaguely downward, Playful Sex, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Safeword Use, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boughofawillowtree/pseuds/boughofawillowtree
Summary: After the Apocalypse-that-wasn't, Gabriel starts hanging out on earth and discovering the joys of earthly hobbies, including D&D and baking. Aziraphale and Crowley are especially thrilled to introduce their new friend to the pleasures of the flesh. For one of their threesomes, they decide to try some consensual non-consent roleplay. Shenanigans ensue.We were goofing around on the Good Omens Kink Meme server about Gabriel being dorky during a CNC scene. I decided to riff on it and then this happened. This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever written. You're welcome.I'm tossing this up without much editing, so please forgive any issues like repetitive words or whatever.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 135





	Roll for Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, kids: tabletop roleplaying is a gateway drug to playful threesomes.

It took a while, but after the Apocalypse-That-Wasn’t, all the other occult and ethereal beings began to get curious about just what it was that made Earth special enough for Crowley and Aziraphale to risk everything. Eventually, almost all angels and demons realized that the two rebels had been right: the pleasures that life on Earth afforded were much more fun than the dreary routines of Heaven and Hell. And without a war to prepare for, there wasn’t even much to do upstairs or downstairs, anyway.

And so it came to pass that Gabriel, formerly quite beholden to Heaven’s party line, became a regular attendee of Earth’s parties instead. Though Crowley took a few decades to warm up to him, immortal beings have time to spare, and by fifty or so years later, he was a fixture in the bookshop, chattering away with Aziraphale and matching Crowley with playful banter that, frankly, impressed the demon. Besides, it was nice having someone else around who knew the whole story and who could share the unique experience of being an angel among humans.

Given that he was new to most of the ways that physical corporations could be enjoyed, Gabriel had taken it upon himself to explore every hobby and pleasure that Earth had to offer. Aziraphale had greatly enjoyed his foray into bread making, in particular. On one memorable occasion, Crowley took the archangel rock climbing, but Gabriel grew increasingly frustrated with Crowley’s displays of nimbleness and kept revealing his wings and just flying up to the top.

When it came to sex, Crowley and Aziraphale had also been very willing to introduce Gabriel to the options available. Worried that his lack of familiarity with human customs put him at risk of being taken advantage of, the husbands (for they had been married for many years at this point) had appointed themselves his erotic guides, and the three had great fun exploring the carnal realm together. They made sure to go slow, starting with what the humans called  _ vanilla _ practices, which were enough to keep Gabriel excited for a good long time.

He did, though, remain curious about the toy collection the husbands maintained for themselves, and occasionally expressed interest in learning about a specific kink. Given that, between the two of them, Aziraphale and Crowley were veritable connoisseurs of kink, they were rarely anything less than enthusiastic. And so it went, Gabriel as a frequent visitor, a close friend, and an occasional threesome partner, his eager curiosity a thrilling addition to Aziraphale and Crowley’s bedroom games. 

***

One of the hobbies Gabriel had been recently pursuing was  _ Dungeons and Dragons _ . Aziraphale found him a group of humans to play with, and let them meet in the bookstore - which gave him an excellent excuse to close the shop for a number of hours. Gabriel had initially insisted on playing a Paladin, but after a number of arguments about how deity-channeled powers “actually worked,” he had been helpfully provided with a new character: a halfling rogue, which was far enough from any of his areas of knowledge that his avenues for corrective whinging were much fewer.

The evening after a long play session (during which Crowley had volunteered to play a demonic villain NPC and had really given it his all), the three beings were relaxing in the bookshop’s back room, after Aziraphale had herded the humans outside while explaining for the umpteenth time that he had done them quite a favor by ordering a book called  _ The Monster Manual _ and had no intention of stocking items such as “mini figures” or “Chessex dice” in his shop. 

Aziraphale was lounging on his favorite overstuffed loveseat, sipping tea and nibbling on the remnants of the pastries he had provided for the game. (The food, if that was indeed what it was, that the humans had brought to their first few sessions so horrified Aziraphale that he had insisted on providing the refreshments from then on.) Crowley was next to him, sitting upside down on the loveseat, his knees draped over the back of it, his head dangling down toward the floor, a position which meant he was making very liberal use of miracles to drink his coffee.

Gabriel was in his usual chair, furiously erasing and scribbling updates on his inventory sheet. “I can’t believe I stole that demon’s flamestone amulet,” he said, sounding very proud of himself. “Were you there for that, Aziraphale? I rolled a 20 on the sleight of hand - no miracles, even! Just lucky dice!”

“Yeah, you only got it ‘cause I let you have it,” Crowley said with a teasing sneer. “Don’t get too cocky.”

“Hey,” Gabriel said. “We kicked your butt, and you know it.”

“I could’ve wiped the floor with you if I’d wanted to,” Crowley countered. “I just got bored swatting you away like flies.”

“Nonsense! We had you fair and square. A fire elemental against three level five adventurers? And with that thorny whip that Vargle has? You didn’t stand a chance. Right, Aziraphale?”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you two are talking about,” Aziraphale said. 

“Just tell him I’m right, angel,” Crowley demanded, bouncing one bare foot near Aziraphale’s curls. 

“I’m entirely neutral.” Aziraphale leaned away from Crowley’s toes and pointedly bit into a pink-frosted cruller. 

“I do have a question, though,” Gabriel said, in a tone that indicated he wished to shift the conversation in a less absurd direction. 

“Yeah?” Crowley craned his neck at a very odd angle so he could look more clearly at Gabriel, intrigued. 

“Yes, well.” He cleared his throat and reached for a blondie, though he didn’t actually do anything besides hold it. “I mentioned this new activity of mine - tabletop roleplaying - to some other humans, and they made a joke I didn’t understand. It seems that this word,  _ roleplay _ , has some other connotations? Ones more related to...bedroom activities?”

Crowley and Aziraphale shared a knowing grin.

“Sounds like you figured out the joke all by yourself,” Crowley said. “What’s the question?”

Gabriel rolled his violet eyes at the demon. “What does it mean, exactly? It made me wonder, since I like this sort of  _ roleplaying _ so much, and I have liked almost everything, er, intercourse-related, it might be worthwhile to try whatever this combination turns out to be.”

“You mean, like, you wanna roll for initiative? What are your stats in dick?” Crowley was enjoying himself immensely.

“Darling, don’t tease.” Aziraphale gave Crowley’s leg a swat, then turned to Gabriel. “Roleplaying in a sexual sense doesn’t have much to do with this Castles and Creatures game. The similarity lies in the fact that you take on, well, a role that you play. Pretend to be someone else, in another scenario, for the purposes of the sexual encounter.”

“Like what? Have you two, ever…?” Gabriel let his question trail off, still shy about such open discussion.

“Oh, for sure,” Crowley said. “For instance, I like to pretend that I’m Aziraphale’s boss, and he’s been called in for a formal reprimand, and I bend him over my Heavenly desk - oh, did I mention he calls me Gab-”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale scolded. Crowley stopped, but indulged in a giggle. Gabriel’s face was turning a vibrant shade of pink. “He’s kidding, Gabriel. We’ve never done  _ that _ . But, yes, we do have experience with that type of roleplaying.”

“Do you think we should - or, you know. That we could?”

“Absolutely!” Aziraphale was delighted. “If that’s something you’re interested in, I’m sure we could find a suitable occasion.”

“A suitable occasion, for the purposes of the sexual encounter,” Crowley echoed. “Isn’t he just so sexy when he talks like that? I swear, angel, you should write erotica.”

Gabriel was smiling, clearly relieved to have his question answered. They spent the rest of the evening discussing possible scenarios. The archangel took a while to let go of his attachment to his Dungeons and Dragons character, and Aziraphale had to explain multiple times how the purposes of sexual roleplay differed from the tabletop game. (It didn’t help that Crowley was highly encouraging of the idea of Gabriel pretending to be a halfling rogue during sex.)

In the end, Gabriel asked for an example: “How do you two - I mean, what kinds of situations and people do you use? What was the most recent one you did?”

Aziraphale shared a look with Crowley, who had finally decided to sit in the loveseat more like a person, mostly so he could drape himself over the angel and demand nibbles of the sweets right out of the angel’s hands.

“Well, lately we’ve been really into -” Crowley began, but Aziraphale cut him off. 

“That might be a bit intense for his first time,” Aziraphale said.

Something sparkled in Crowley’s eyes, as the demon realized - a fraction of a second before the angel did - that this statement all but guaranteed that Gabriel would insist on trying it. The archangel still had a strong streak of vanity, one Crowley was much better at recognizing and manipulating. 

“What?” Gabriel asked, leaning forward in his seat. “Tell me.”

Aziraphale sighed. “There is absolutely no pressure to try this, especially for a first time, but -”

“Rape play!” Crowley interrupted, near giddy.

Gabriel’s eyes widened, but he didn’t recoil in horror. “How - what is that like?”

“Usually it’s me,” Crowley said, “playing the damsel-in-distress. And this rakish scoundrel-” he jabbed Aziraphale in the ribs “ -takes me with all manner of roughness.”

Gabriel was clearly interested, though cautious. “And that’s okay? No one gets hurt?”

“Absolutely not,” Aziraphale said. “It’s only a game - just like your dungeoneering. Anyone can stop it at any time, if they like.”

“But,” Gabriel said, gears clearly turning in his head, “that’s supposed to be a bad thing. Why would… uh, I mean, is it fun?”

“Oh  _ absolutely _ ,” Crowley said with more drama than strictly necessary. 

“It isn’t fun for everyone,” Aziraphale cautioned. “Like some foods, as you know, it’s definitely specific to individual tastes. Crowley and I, we have a quite unique history together, and plenty of trust to build on.”

“Do humans do it?”

“Who cares?” Crowley asked.

“I’d imagine that they do,” Aziraphale said.

“Well then,” Gabriel said, as if an idea was forming slowly as he spoke. “It doesn’t require six thousand years of trust building, to try it?”

“No,” Aziraphale said, a smile spreading on his face as the same idea began to crystallize for him. “I suppose it doesn’t.”

Crowley’s eyes were darting back and forth between the two, lighting up with excitement as he saw what was taking shape. 

“If you must know,” Aziraphale said, pausing for a dainty nibble of a lemon cookie, “the last few times Crowley and I did this  _ roleplaying _ , my favorite part was taking care of him afterwards. Swooping in and rescuing him, if you will.”

Gabriel seemed confused. “From...yourself?”

“Well, that’s the tricky part,” Aziraphale said over the rim of a teacup. “With just two, there are certain obvious limitations. But if, perhaps, someone else were to…”

“Take me?” Crowley cut in, literally sitting on the edge of his seat.

“Indeed,” Aziraphale said with an indulgent look at Crowley.

“Me? You mean me?” Gabriel pointed to his chest.

“No, we were going to ask if you know any rapist gigolos,” Crowley said.

“Be kind,” Aziraphale warned, but he was grinning widely when he turned back to Gabriel. “Only if you’d be so inclined, dear.”

Gabriel, as it so happened, was very, very inclined. And so the three began to plan and negotiate a scene in which Gabriel would force himself on Crowley, and Aziraphale, after a good amount of time spent watching, would jump in and rescue him. A few minutes into the discussion, however, it became clear that Crowley had less patience for the negotiation than his two companions.

“I don’t think we need to script it  _ all _ out,” he whined, flopping into Aziraphale’s lap. “We never do when we play.”

“Well, yes,” Aziraphale agreed, running a hand through Crowley’s messy hair. “But Gabriel is new to this, and it seems prudent to be a bit more prepared than usual.”

Crowley made an aggravated noise.

“Besides, I’ve seen all the papers your Master of the Dungeon brings - he does plenty of preparation and scripting. And since we won’t have a Master leading us through -”

“Angel, please,” Crowley begged through his hands, which were covering his face, “just say DM, okay?”

Aziraphale huffed at the correction. “Regardless - I do think it behooves us to do our homework, if you will.”

“What’s homework?” Gabriel asked, which elicited a snicker from Crowley.

“Let’s just say not everything on earth is a good time,” the demon said. “Now, alright, where were we? Aziraphale, he’s the knight in shining armor - no real armor, though, that stuff clanks and stinks - and Gabriel, he’s our dastardly rapist -”

Gabriel winced and cut in. “I’m not sure if - I mean, uh, could we use another word? Like, maybe I’m the bad guy?”

“Okay, so,” Crowley continued, “Gabriel is the bad guy, and he’s, let’s see, he’s bad-guy-ing me -"

“Oh, stop,” Aziraphale chided. “It’s alright,” he said to a clearly anxious Gabriel. “It can be an uncomfortable word, and this doesn’t work if everyone isn’t comfortable. How about  _ ravishment? _ ”

“Yeah, that!” Crowley gestured broadly with his lanky arms. “You wanna ravish me, Gabriel?”

“I...yes,” Gabriel said bashfully. 

“Excellent, then,” Aziraphale said, clapping his hands against his knees. “So, Gabriel, you get to ravish our dear Crowley, and I’ll watch from the shadows until I just can’t take anymore, and then I’ll rush in and rescue him.”

“Then what?” Gabriel asked.

“Then all three of us go at it,” Crowley said, twirling his sunglasses in one hand. “Good ol’ menage a trois style.”

“But, I mean…” Gabriel seemed confused. “Do you and Aziraphale gang up on me?”

Crowley shrugged. “If that seems fun, sure. Or you and Azirpahale could have a go together at me.”

“That wouldn’t make sense,” Gabriel said, trying to work it all out. “If he just rescued you from my...ravishing...why would he let me keep going?”

“You’re overthinking it, man,” Crowley said, looking to Aziraphale for help.

“Maybe it was a mistake,” Aziraphale suggested, “A big misunderstanding, so then I help show you how to really take care of him.”

“Ooh, perfect,” Crowley said. “Get me all roughed up, then kiss and make it all better.”

“Is that how that works?” Gabriel asked. “That doesn’t seem right.”

“No, perhaps not.” Aziraphale tapped his chin. “I know the three of us have enjoyed playing together, in a more egalitarian sense. We could shift to that, once I enter and have my Knight in Shining Armor moment. Or, if you would prefer, Crowley and I could team up and - take our revenge, if you will. Does that sound like an arrangement you might enjoy?”

Gabriel shifted in his seat, overwhelmed by all the possibilities. “I, er, I don’t know. It’s a lot to decide.” 

“Oh, just throw him out and make him watch, then,” Crowley said. 

Gabriel scratched his neck. 

“I suppose we can play the ending by ear,” Aziraphale offered, though it went against some of his better instincts. 

Gabriel seemed relieved at that. “Yeah, yeah, I think we can...see where it goes.”

“Excellent.” Crowley clapped his hands, thrilled at having that particular conversational thread finally wrapped up.

What followed was a very thorough discussion of the safewords for that night, which would be the standard  _ red, yellow, green _ colors. Aziraphale was careful to explain that anyone could use them, including and especially Gabriel. The archangel, for his part, nodded solemnly along to all of Aziraphale’s reminders while Crowley sprawled on the sofa, paying more attention to the hem of Aziraphale’s waistcoat than the contents of the conversation, which he’d already heard a thousand times.

After what Aziraphale felt was an acceptable amount of communication, and what Crowley felt was far too long of a wait, Gabriel’s head was swimming with excitement and nerves. He tried to remember everything Aziraphale and Crowley had said as the three of them climbed the stairs together, Crowley nearly out of his skin with anticipation, Aziraphale following sedately behind.

Gabriel went into the bathroom to “get ready.” Aziraphale took a seat in a comfy chair that had the good sense to appear in the darkest corner of the room, unbuttoning his waistcoat and settling in. Crowley concluded that it would not be fair to expect Gabriel, new as he was to the art of ravishment, to rip off his clothes with any real vigor, and decided to undress down to his boxers before lying down on the bed.

A few moments later Gabriel appeared in the bedroom, where the lights were now set low. Aziraphale was nearly invisible in the shadows, and Crowley’s pale skin glowed in the soft lamplight. Gabriel walked toward the bed, looming over Crowley, his broad shoulders held in the most threatening posture he could adopt.

“Hello,” he said. “I am here to ravish you.”

Crowley broke out in laughter. Aziraphale covered his mouth to suppress a giggle. 

“What?” Gabriel asked defensively. 

“Well it’s a bit on the nose, don’t you think?” Crowley asked, half sitting up.

“Okay, right,” Gabriel said, rubbing his forehead. “What would someone say, then?”

“Whatever you like, dear,” Aziraphale offered helpfully, leaning forward so his face was illuminated. “Don’t let him bully you.”

“Yeah,” Crowley said. “That’s your job.”

Gabriel closed his eyes, thinking. “Alright, I think I’ve got it. Can we start again?”

“Absolutely,” Aziraphale said, then disappeared again into the darkness. 

Gabriel again stood over Crowley. The demon shivered a bit against the sheets, enjoying the predatory leer finding its way into Gabriel’s gaze. 

“I’m gonna get you,” Gabriel growled, his voice low. 

There was a moment’s pause as all three of them waited to see whether that was going to work. Crowley arched one eyebrow as if to say,  _ I’ll go with it _ . He was rewarded by seeing Gabriel visibly relax a bit more into his role.

“And make you mine.”

Crowley gasped, an unmistakable sound of arousal. Gabriel took that as permission to move ahead and fell onto the bed, positioned over Crowley. They looked at each other with matching hunger in their eyes. Gabriel and Crowley had played together before, quite successfully, and this knowledge was reassuring to both parties. For all their bickering, they enjoyed one another very much, and knew their way around each other’s bodies.

Crowley raised his arms above his head, resting them on the bed, then gave Gabriel a Look. The archangel grabbed Crowley’s wrists in his large hands, pinning them gently to the mattress, and Crowley melted into it, squirming on the bed.

When Gabriel leaned a bit heavier on Crowley, the demon took that as a signal and began to struggle slightly. “Let go of me,” he snarled, twisting in Gabriel’s grasp.

Gabriel yanked his hands back as if he’d been burned, kneeling up away from Crowley. “Sorry - sorry! Did I hurt you?”

Crowley sighed. “You’re fine, Gabe.”

“You told me to let go,” Gabriel said, sounding deflated.

“That’s just what I say,” Crowley explained. “You don’t have to take no for an answer, remember? That’s the game.”

“Right, right.” Gabriel was frustrated with himself. This wasn’t nearly as easy as getting into character for his halfling rogue. He wanted to do it - he really did. It definitely seemed like it would be fun once they got into it. But it was the getting into it that was difficult. What he wanted to do went against everything he had learned so far about pleasure, and bodies, and having fun, even though this was just another way to have fun.

Earth was so complicated, and so full of surprises. He could see now why Crowley and Aziraphale had fought to save it.

“You got this,” Crowley said, smiling up at Gabriel. “Come on, take me! Rough as you like.”

Gabriel took Crowley’s wrists again, watching as Crowley’s encouraging grin dissolved into a much different expression. 

“You’re a bad demon,” Gabriel hissed, transferring both of Crowley’s slender wrists into one hand so he could run the other one down the demon’s chest. “I am, I’m going to be rough with you.”

“That’s it,” Crowley breathed, arching and squirming under Gabriel’s touch. 

The archangel leaned down and kissed Crowley, slow and deep. Over Gabriel’s head, Crowley made eye contact with Aziraphale, who was looking very amused. Long, tender kisses were not a common staple of their non-consent play. Crowley gave Aziraphale a tiny shrug, imperceptible to Gabriel, but enough to convey his meaning to Aziraphale. 

Gabriel pulled away from the heady kiss, flushed and breathing hard. For a moment, he appeared to be at a loss.

“You won’t get away with this,” Crowley half-shouted. “My husband will be home soon, and he’ll make you pay!”

At the mention of Aziraphale, both Crowley and Gabriel glanced over at the angel, who had opened his trousers and was stroking himself languorously. 

“He’s right,” Aziraphale said. “I will, so you’d better make it worthwhile before you’re caught.”

Gabriel swallowed and turned back to Crowley, who was glaring up at him with his eyes, but smirking gently. 

“Do your worst,” Crowley sneered.

Gabriel tilted his head, a quizzical look on his face. “What does that mean?”

“Whuh?” 

“Everything else you’ve said, it’s the opposite of what you mean - so does that mean you don’t want me to?”

Crowley laughed. “Nah, you’re good, really. You don’t have to worry about anything I say unless it’s the colors, remember?”

“Yeah, okay.” Gabriel looked relieved. “You sure?”

Crowley ran his tongue over his teeth before answering. “Positive.”

Gabriel grinned and shifted so he was once again looming predatorily over Crowley. “Say it again, then.”

Crowley nodded. “Do your worst, archangel.”

“Oh, I will.” A satisfied shiver ran through Gabriel as he felt himself settle more comfortably into the game. Crowley bit his lip.

This  _ was _ fun.

Gabriel soon discovered that, while the ability to say things that felt authentic and sexy continued to elude him, the physicality of it all was easy to understand. Crowley was tiny enough, compared to him, that Gabriel could manhandle the little demon plenty without worrying about causing injury.

“C’mere,” Gabriel grunted, flipping Crowley over onto his stomach. Crowley flailed and fought, but it was almost laughably easy to keep him pinned. With one hand between his shoulderblades, Gabriel held Crowley down while his other hand slid across the demon’s back and over the curve of his ass, and then between his legs.

Gabriel had touched Crowley here before, more than once, but not while the demon was squirming like this and making very indignant noises into the pillows. 

Crowley, for his part, was enjoying himself immensely, though he did wonder about Gabriel’s shift into quietude. Made it hard to keep a gauge on how he wanted the scene to go, and besides, Crowley loved all the nasty dialogue just as well as any other part of such a game. 

At the sensation of Gabriel’s finger circling his entrance (rather timidly, for a would-be rapist), Crowley took the cue. “Get off me,” the demon shouted, lifting his face from where he’d pressed it down into the bed - doing some of the work himself, since Gabriel’s hand was still firmly planted on his upper back. 

Gabriel froze, and Crowley worried for a moment that this whole endeavor was doomed and that Gabriel, bless his heart, was about to conclude that this wasn’t exactly his cup of tea.

Instead, the archangel just said: “No.”

Chills ran through Crowley - perhaps there was something to this man-of-few-words vibe. He bit his lip and let his head fall back down as Gabriel resumed his probing.

Gabriel spread Crowley open with two strong fingers, separating the demon’s cheeks and exposing his hole. Crowley whined, but his body sent an entirely incongruous message as his hips arched up for more contact.

Reminding himself to listen more to his playmate’s body than the pathetic whimpers Crowley was making, Gabriel continued. He pressed into the demon, hearing an authentic gasp from Crowley. When miracling his hands slick, he had decided to go with only 62% of the amount of lubricant he knew Crowley usually preferred, and was proud of this creative bit of initiative. 

Stretching himself out to lie on top of Crowley, Gabriel nuzzled close into the demon’s ear. “You okay?” he whispered.

“Yesss,” Crowley hissed, his eyes closed in what looked like half pain, half delight. “I mean - green.”

Gabriel’s erection, which he had politely been ignoring while he got his bearings but which now felt okay to include, was pressed hard into Crowley’s thigh. Gabriel maneuvered to position it at Crowley’s entrance and felt the demon go tense, could see his hands gripping the sheets.

“Can I?”

“Uh huh.” Crowley nodded. 

“Alright,” Gabriel said, his voice a mixture of concession and threat. He plunged into Crowley and oh, it felt so good.

Crowley waited for Gabriel to get situated with a few thrusts before he started back up in his role. “Stop! Hey!” Crowley rocked his hips in a feeble escape attempt, beating his fists against the mattress. 

“No,” Gabriel said again, his voice gruff. He sped up, fucking into Crowley with an intensity that usually took the threesome a while to build up to when they played.

Crowley started to lose himself in the sensation, in the scene, and oh, it was exquisite. He heard heavy breathing from Aziraphale’s corner of the room and turned his head to see the angel, his leaking cock in his hand, leaning forward and watching Crowley be ravished the way Crowley watched him eat ice cream. 

Normally, at this point, Crowley grew more pathetic, whimpering and mewling, his resistance turned to soft pleas. But that wasn’t the energy here, and so he kept struggling, forcing Gabriel to get rougher. Crowley kicked his feet, Gabriel pulled his hair. Gabriel bit down on Crowley’s shoulder, Crowley howled and bucked. They were a mess of heaving bodies, straining limbs, primal and sensuous.

After some time, Gabriel pulled out, leaving Crowley feeling wet and used, then flipped him over so the demon was facing up at him. The wildness of it all was exhilarating and Gabriel wanted more, wanted to give himself over to this...ravishing. 

Crowley served him with a snarling grin and Gabriel fell on him, kissing and nibbling along Crowley’s jaw, sucking his ear, biting hard enough to elicit squeals. He slid back into Crowley, certain he was going to come in no time if this continued.

Crowley tried to push Gabriel off him, his hands splayed against the archangel’s chest, which felt as immovable and solid as a marble statue. He could feel Gabriel approaching orgasm and subtly clenched himself tighter, smirking as Gabriel’s eyelids fluttered and his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

After Gabriel was finished, he slid back out and rose to his hands and knees, staring down at the demon. Their eyes met, sheer pleasure radiating from both of them.

Then, a pause that went on just long enough to be awkward. Gabriel cast around his mind for something thematically appropriate to say. 

“Consider yourself ravished.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, then channeled his frustration into his character. “You’ll be so fucking sorry when my husband gets home,” he seethed.

Aziraphale took that as his cue and rose from the chair, approaching the pair. Crowley wasn’t entirely prepared for the wave of love, pure happiness, and relief at being ‘rescued’ that washed over him at Aziraphale’s entrance into the play.

Aziraphale was now next to the bed, and Gabriel, on his hands and knees over top of Crowley, turned to face him. Like this, they were nearly at eye level.

A beat, a quiet pause, as all three realigned like moons in orbit around each other, and then:

“Unhand him, you brute!” With that, Aziraphale slapped Gabriel across the cheek.

The archangel touched his face, looking dazed.

“Oh - oh my goodness, I’m sorry!” Aziraphale cried. “We didn’t discuss - I mean, I got ahead of myself - it just seemed appropriate. Are you alright?”

A smile spread across Gabriel’s face as he lowered his hand. “I didn’t know we could do that,” he said, sounding not the least bit hurt or offended.

“Definitely on the green list,” came Crowley’s breathy voice from below.

“Can I?” Gabriel turned back toward Crowley, who was lying beneath him looking flushed and disheveled.

“Be my guest,” purred Crowley.

Gabriel slapped the demon’s face, and was rewarded with a pleasured yelp. He did it again, harder, loving the way Crowley was losing himself in it.

“Stop that!” Aziraphale, remembering himself, pushed Gabriel hard enough that the archangel toppled over, and then all three of them were on the bed, wrestling. For a few moments they fell into the rhythms of their previous times together, an interlude of stroking hands and sensuous kisses.

When it seemed like the right time to return to his role, Aziraphale pressed both palms flat against Gabriel’s bare chest and held him to the bed. He lifted one hand and snapped, producing a perfectly coiled length of black rope. Holding it near Gabriel’s wrist, he cocked his head, an implicit question on his face.

Gabriel glanced between the rope, and Aziraphale, and then nodded. “Yeah,” he said, breathily. “Uh - green.”

With a wicked grin, Aziraphale handed some of the rope to Crowley. “I think it’s time we get this one under control, don’t you?”

Together they tied Gabriel’s wrists to the bedposts, Aziraphale with neat, elaborate knots and Crowley with hastily miracled ones. Next, his ankles. 

Once Gabiel was tied up, Aziraphale turned to Crowley with outstretched arms, pulling the demon in close. “What has this awful scoundrel done to you, my love?”

Crowley looked at him with perhaps the most exaggerated show of pitiful suffering Aziraphale had ever seen, and it nearly made his heart melt. 

“He hurt me, angel,” Crowley pouted.

Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes, having fallen back into character.

“Oh, darling,” Aziraphale soothed, “where did he hurt you? Show me.”

Crowley guided Aziraphale’s hand between his legs, and the angel brushed his fingers lightly over the tender hole. 

“I see,” Aziraphale murmured. “I’ll fix it, sweet. Lay back and let me kiss it better.”

Crowley did, nestling his head in the crook of Gabriel’s arm and spreading his legs. Aziraphale slowly kissed his way down the length of Crowley’s sprawled body, making a small  _ tutting _ sound when he made it to where Gabriel had roughly fucked the demon.

He lapped gently with his tongue, making Crowley sigh and moan under him. Aziraphale kissed and sucked and nibbled, reducing Crowley to a mess of pleasure.

Unwilling to leave their friend completely out of it, Aziraphale reached over with one hand and began to fondle Gabriel’s balls. Crowley also found one of the archangel’s nipples and toyed with it.

Aziraphale continued this way, keeping both the villain and his victim arching and sighing under his touches for as long as he liked. He smiled to himself as he continued to lave at Crowley’s most sensitive spots, thoroughly enjoying himself as much as everyone else obviously was.

Finally, he sat up, wiped his mouth, and spoke again to Crowley. “Is that better?”

Crowley, far beyond words, nodded. Aziraphale cuddled and petted him, playing the comforter, the rescuer, now ignoring Gabriel. When he thought Crowley had recovered enough to speak, he asked another question.

“And what else did that big mean archangel do to you?”

Crowley made another absolutely pathetic face, his lower lip wobbling theatrically. “He...he didn’t even let me come,” Crowley whined.

“I see,” Aziraphale murmured, shooting Gabriel a threatening look. The archangel, for his part, looked appropriately chastened. “Well, I’ll just have to do something about that, won’t I?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Come here, dearest.” Aziraphale sat up on the bed near Gabriel’s hips, facing the archangel. He pulled Crowley into his lap, the demon’s back against the angel’s soft stomach, so the couple could both face Gabriel. 

Aziraphale reached around and took Crowley’s hard, slim cock in his hand, beginning to stroke. Gabriel watched eagerly. “He didn’t touch you like this?” Aziraphale asked, speaking into Crowley’s ear while maintaining eye contact with Gabriel.

“Unh-uh,” Crowley moaned.

“We’ll just have to show him what he missed, then.” 

It did not take long to bring Crowley to orgasm, shuddering and crying out, one hand gripping Aziraphale’s plump thigh hard enough to bruise. Aziraphale made sure that Crowley’s come landed on Gabriel, painting the archangel’s muscular stomach and chest.

Setting a now completely limp Crowley down on the pillows, Aziraphale then turned his attention to the bound up Gabriel. For the first time since this had begun, the archangel looked somewhat uncomfortable.

Aziraphale drew one finger through the sticky come on Gabriel’s abs. “How’s that?” he asked, balancing concern with menace in his voice. He knew Gabriel was still easily ‘squicked out,’ as the humans said, by fluids and stickiness and other ‘gross matter.’ 

“Uhh…” Gabriel turned his head, shyly, into his arm. “Yellow?”

Aziraphale leaned down to kiss his playmate, a reward for honesty. As he did so, he snapped his fingers, and the mess disappeared. Gabriel visibly relaxed. 

The scene seemed to be naturally winding down, but Aziraphale thought the threesome had one last burst of energy in it. 

“The question remains,” Aziraphale mused, running his hands over Gabriel’s taut arms while sharing a meaningful look with Crowley, “how we’re going to punish this one.”

“Yeh,” Crowley mumbled, but his eyes were alight with interest.

“I think,” Aziraphale said, “we ought to show him the error of his ways.”

Neither Crowley nor Gabriel seemed up to the task of responding, so Aziraphale continued, tracing lines down Gabriel’s jaw as he spoke.

“He just came here, to take his  _ pleasure _ at your expense, didn’t he? So if it’s pleasure he wants, maybe we should just give it to him, hm?”

Gabriel looked intrigued. Crowley had sat up and was humming in agreement.

“Hopefully if we give him everything he came for, he won’t have reason to come back. Won’t ever want to touch you again.”

Crowley was nodding vigorously. Aziraphale turned his attention to Gabriel. “What do you think?”

Gabriel bit his lip, then spoke. “Green.”

“He’s getting it,” Aziraphale said proudly before giving Gabriel another kiss.

Then, the torment started.

Four hands - two thick and soft, two slender and bony - found their way across every inch of Gabriel’s body, paying special attention to any spots where he moaned, or yelped, or squirmed. Fingers slid inside him, slick palms ran over his cock, wet lips teased his nipples. He could hardly keep track of it all, as the two highly experienced beings played his body like a fiddle. Gabriel found himself awash in sensation, unable to focus on anything but the overwhelming waves of pleasure, which soon became more intense than any he’d previously felt. 

Though Aziraphale and Crowley often made use of clamps, and paddles, and other instruments of pain, this was perhaps one of the more fun punishments they had ever administered. Crowley was quite impressed at his angel’s ability to keep things gentle for the newbie while still framing it within the fantasy. 

The second time they brought Gabriel to orgasm, he began to thrash and pull in his restraints, making a keening sound. “Aww,” Crowley said, “he thinks he’s had enough.”

“Not nearly,” Aziraphale snapped. “He deserves everything he gets, for  _ ravishing _ my darling.”

“Why’d you come here, if you didn’t want this?” Crowley sneered, gripping Gabriel’s overstimulated cock and making the archangel whimper. 

“He didn’t seem to care whether you could take more,” Aziraphale said, scratching light tickling touches down Gabriel’s ribs. 

Gabriel was panting, quivering, looking up at his two tormentors with near reverence, and Aziraphale knew the lovely archangel had one last orgasm in him.

“Let’s really make him sorry,” Aziraphale whispered hoarsely. Together, he and Crowley wrung Gabriel out, lighting up every inch of his body with too-much-just-enough pleasure, until he nearly lifted himself off the bed, his back like a taut bowstring, screaming his final release. 

“There, that’s it,” Aziraphale soothed, snapping the ropes gone and adjusting himself so that Gabriel was sandwiched between him and Crowley, three spent and sweaty spoons, nestling into each other. “I think he’s learned his lesson.”

Gabriel nodded, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open, lips turned up in a soft smile. 

Over his shoulder, Aziraphale and Crowley shared a glowing smile.

They would absolutely be doing this again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
